In general, nuclear reactor refers to an apparatus for controlling a chain reaction to momentarily dissipate a large amount of mass defect energy as a result of chain nuclear fission reaction to use thermal energy created by nuclear fission as power.
An earthquake may occur in at least partial region where a nuclear reactor is installed, and an earthquake-resistant reinforcement assembly capable of preventing any risk of the structure of the reactor from being destroyed or damaged when a potentially large magnitude earthquake occurs may be taken into consideration.
As we have seen from the case of recently occurred reactor damage due to an earthquake, the earthquake-resistant design requirements of a nuclear reactor may be further reinforced, and thus a means capable of safely supporting the structure of the reactor even during larger scale earthquakes may be taken into consideration.